True Blood: Save Yourself
"Save Yourself" is the twelfth episode of season five of the vampire television series True Blood and the sixty-first episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Lehmann with a script written by Alan Ball. The episode first aired on HBO on Sunday, August 26th, 2012 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Nathan Barr - Composer * Louise A. Innes - Editor * Suzuki Ingerslev - Production designer * Romeo Tirone - Director of photography * Bruce Dunn - Producer * Marlis Pujol - Line producer * David Auge - Line producer * Angela Robinson - Co-executive producer * Mark Hudis - Co-executive producer * Raelle Tucker - Co-executive producer * Alexander Woo - Co-executive producer * Brian Buckner - Co-executive producer * Alan Ball - Executive producer * Gregg Fienberg - Executive producer * Christina Jokanovich - Co-producer * Luis M. Patiño - Associate producer * Gianna Sobol - Associate producer Notes & Trivia * True Blood was created by Alan Ball. It is based on the "Sookie Stackhouse" series of novels by author Charlaine Harris. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * "TB: Save Yourself" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This episode is included on the True Blood: The Complete Fifth Season DVD collection, which was released by HBO Studios in Region 1 format on May 21st, 2013. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on FX HD on December 3rd, 2012. TV.com; True Blood, "Save Yourself"; Original international air dates. * Actor Todd Lowe is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * This is the fourteenth episode of True Blood directed by Michael Lehmann. He directs fifteen episodes of the series in total. This is his third episode from season five. He previously directed "Let's Boot and Rally". His next episode is "Dead Meat". * This is the tenth and final episode of True Blood written by Alan Ball. He previously wrote the script for episode 5x06, "Hopeless". * This is the twentieth and final appearance of Denis O'Hare in the role of Russell Edgington; meets the True Death in this episode. * Apparent death of Bill Compton. He will however return to un-life after a brief stint in "Billith" form. * First living appearance of Lilith (assuming Bill Compton's form). * Final appearance of Salome Agrippa. She meets the True Death in this episode. * Final appearance of Rosalyn Harris. She meets the True Death in this episode. * Final appearance of J.D. Carson; dies in this episode. * Final appearance of Chelsea; dies in this episode. * Jane Bodehouse appeared last in "Beyond Here Lies Nothin'". * This is the final appearance of Maurella - the Fae woman who gives birth to Andy's babies. What becomes of her following the events of this episode is unclear. * Emma Garza appears in wolf form only in this episode. * Corbett and Michelle Stackhouse appear as hallucinations inside of Jason Stackhouse's mind only in this episode. * This is the first appearance of Adilyn Bellefleur, Braelin Bellefleur, Charlaine Bellefleur, and Danika Bellefleur, all of whom are born in this episode. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the song "Save Yourself" by Stabbing Westward, which is played at the end of this episode. * The song that Lafayette Reynolds plays is "Dazz" by Brick. Quotes * Russell Edgington: Is that the best you can do?! Can't feel a thing... except a very slight... ooh!... tickling sensation! Which, unfortunately for you little pixies, only whets my appetite! * Arlene Fowler: Who knew watching an alien give birth could be so comforting? * Lafayette Reynolds: Are you kidding me? It's always the weird stuff that's the best. * Pamela De Beaufort: Must all roads lead to fucking Sookie? .... * Jason Stackhouse: If I wanna be a fool, then I will be a fool. That is my God-given right as an American. .... * Bill Compton: I've spent my entire life as a vampire apologizing. .... * Russell Edgington: Aww, fuck. .... * Pamela De Beaufort: Guess this proves we're just as fucking retarded as they are. .... * Bill Compton: I told you, the first night we met: Vampires often turn on those they love the most. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2012 television episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Suzanne Rico Category:Skyler Vallo Category:Helen Sadler Category:Jamie Gray Hyder Category:Marque Richardson Category:Charlotta Mohlin Category:Jason E. Kelley Category:Verified